Unexpected Guest
by poppets
Summary: Liz is being visited by a mysterious stranger who is doing wild and wicked things to her all night long. Will she figure out who it is? And what will she do if she does? [PWP]
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unexpected Guest  
Rating: NC-17.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue.  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going so I can come visit.

Summary: Liz is being visited by a mysterious stranger who is doing wild and wicked things to her all night long. Will she figure out who it is? And what will she do if she does?

~~~~~~~~~~

Unexpected Guest - Part 1

~~~~~~~~~~

Liz awoke to fingers trailing lightly down her arms. She gasped and tried to open her eyes, only to discover that she was blindfolded. Panicking, she started to struggle, trying to free her trapped hands so she could remove the blindfold.

"It's okay." A voice whispered in the darkness. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Liz strained to recognise the speaker. While his voice was familiar to her, she couldn't quite place it.

She felt herself relaxing, sinking back onto the bed, surprised at her own trust towards this stranger.

The hands began to move again, lightly trailing over her shoulders and breasts, before settling on her stomach. His fingers caressed the skin exposed by the short top she was wearing, tracing random pattern on her now heated flesh. Then the hands moved higher, slipping under the hem of her top.

Liz gasped when two large hands cupped her breasts, squeezing them lightly. She arched towards them, trying to increase the pressure.

The voice chuckled at her eager response and granted her wish, his fingers becoming more demanding as they fondled her. His fingers pinched her aching nipples and she cried out, bucking towards him.

She felt her top being pushed up, exposing her breasts to his gaze, and she wondered why she wasn't embarrassed. However, all thoughts disappeared from her mind as his lips closed around one of her nipples, tormenting it with his tongue and teeth. When she was gasping for air he switched his attention to the other breast, repeating the torture.

His mouth left her breasts, trailing hot, moist kisses down her body to the edge of her shorts. She sucked in a breath when he pulled them, along with her panties, down her legs and off, and she absently heard them hit the floor.

Being blindfolded only increased the anticipation as she waited for him to touch her, not knowing when it would come.

She was nearly reduced to begging when he parted her thighs but didn't move to touch her where she needed him. His hot breath against her centre was driving her crazy. She could feel him so close, but not quite where she needed him to be.

"Please," she whispered. Her hips arching off the bed towards him. "Please touch me. Make me come."

She screamed when his tongue darted out to lap at her throbbing flesh. His tongue thrust into her, mimicking what she wished another part of his body was doing. His fingers replaced his tongue, thrusting deep inside of her, starting a slow, gentle rhythm. His tongue found her clit, drawing small circles around it.

"Harder. Faster," she begged.

His fingers moved faster as he sucked her clit into his mouth, biting down on it gently. His fingers curled inside of her, hitting just the right spot and she screamed as she came, convulsing wildly around his fingers. He stayed with her the entire time, drawing her orgasm out as long as possible.

Liz finally sank back onto the bed as aftershocks rippled through her body. A lazy smile covered her face and she yawned sleepily as the hands stroked soothing circles on her belly, causing her to drift slowly to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

Liz jolted awake, smiling as she remembered her dream. She stretched lazily, gasping as she realised she was only wearing her top and she was naked from the waist down. She spotted her shorts and panties in a heap on the floor, distantly remembering hearing them hit the floor.

_Maybe it wasn't a dream!_


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

* * *

Liz didn't know what to do. She had spent the day avoiding her friends, fearing that she might accidentally blurt something out and embarrass herself. Her mind wasn't on the job and so she had spent her entire shift at the Crashdown mixing up orders and spilling drinks.

She had been trying to figure out who it could have been.

Kyle? She doubted it, what with all the Buddha stuff.

Max? She shuddered at the thought. She had broken up with him over a month ago and she hoped he wasn't trying to get her back.

Michael? Yeah right! She could only dream of that happening. Whoa! Where did that come from? Anyway, it's not like he liked her in that way anyway, so he'd never do anything like that.

She sighed. That only left every other guy she went to school with. She was never going to figure this out.

Liz hadn't realised how tired she was until Michael caught her yawning for the fifth time in as many minutes.

"Hey, sleepyhead," he called from the kitchen. "Why don't you go to bed and I'll do the cleaning and then lock up."

"Really? Thanks, Michael." She walked over and locked the front door, switching around the sign so it displayed 'closed'.

"'Night," she called over her shoulder as she dragged herself up the stairs to her room.

"Night, Liz," she heard him call back.

Once in her room she changed into her pj's and climbed into bed. She was determined to stay awake to see if she would be visited again, but the quiet soon defeated her efforts and lulled her to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

Liz awoke to the sound of her window creaking open. She opened her eyes, only to discover that it was a moonless night and she couldn't see anything. She listened as he approached, and she tried to keep her breathing even so that it appeared that she was still asleep.

The bed dipped as he sat carefully next to her. There was a slight rustling and then she felt a soft, silky material cover her eyes and it was then tied around her head.

Liz knew she could have tried to stop him, but she wanted to see what he was going to do to her this time.

He grasped her hands and raised them above her head. She sighed as she felt a silky material encase her wrists and secure them to her headboard.

"Are we awake?" he whispered against her ear.

She shuddered as his tongue teased the spot just behind and below her ear.

"Yes," she gasped as his tongue licked a path to her mouth.

"Anticipating my return?"

"N-no." She managed to stutter as his lips teased hers.

"Liar."

"Who are you?"

"Nuh-uh. Every time you ask me that I'm going to deny you something you really want."

"W-what are you going to deny me?" she cursed herself for the stutter in her voice.

"Hmm, let's see." She felt his smile against her skin. "What's something that you really want? Something that you're craving?"

His hands stroked over her already aroused body. He grasped the hem of her shirt, and tore it down the middle, exposing her to him. She groaned as he cupped her breasts, rolling the nipples between his fingers. Then his hands were helping her out of her shorts.

"No underwear. Naughty girl. Someone was waiting for me." She gasped as he cupped her, his fingers running lightly over her. "Do you want to come?"

"Yes. Please."

"Hmm, no. I don't think so."

She whimpered as his hands lifted from her body, leaving her aching and unsatisfied.

The bed dipped as he moved further down. His lips trailed a path up her legs, starting at her ankles. He placed soft, biting kisses along her inner thighs, nearing her apex, stopping when he was just inches away. He repeated the same action on her other leg.

"Touch me." She growled at him.

He relented, his tongue darting out to stroke her sensitive folds.

He moved back, away from the temptation of her body.

"No, no, no, no, no. Come back." She demanded.

"Nope. I'm not going to make you cum." He shifted, leaning over her to release her hands from the confines of the silk material holding them to the headboard. "If you want to come, do it yourself."

"No way. I'm not quite that desperate. And not with you watching."

"Oh really?"

Liz screamed as he pinched her clit. The sudden and unexpected contact sending a bolt of desire shooting through her body and she bucked towards him.

"Uh-uh." He scolded.

A growl escaped Liz's throat as one of her small hands cupped her breast, while the other snaked down her body to settle between her thighs. She buried two fingers inside herself as her thumb tormented her clit.

He gasped at the sight before him, his eyes having adjusted enough to the darkness to allow him to see what she was doing to herself.

The sound of his groans as she pleasured herself only aroused Liz further and she increased the pressure of her thrusts.

She cried out as she came, her essence coating her hand. She collapsed back against the bed, her fingers still buried inside her body.

He grasped her wrist, lifting her hand to his mouth. She became aroused again when his tongue lapped at her palm, swallowing her juices. He took each of her fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean, his tongue swirling around and between them. Once they were all clean, he let her hand go and stood up, covering her with the sheet.

"Wait. Don't go. I want to taste you. Want to make you cum." Liz begged.

She heard his growl and felt him straddle her body. She blindly reached out until her hand collided with his leg. Trailing up she reached his fly. Undoing it, she freed him into her warm hand, stroking him gently. She urged him forward until she felt him against her lips. Her tongue darted out, teasing the tip of him. He growled, bucking towards her. Parting her lips she sucked him inside, her tongue swirling around him. She raised her head, taking him further into her mouth. She started a slow rhythm taking him as deep as she could. Her hand rose to cup his balls, rolling them gently in her palm.

Her teeth scraped over his sensitive skin and he cried out as he came, spilling into her mouth. Liz loved that she had been able to turn the tables on him. To make him lose control.

She felt him slowly withdraw from her mouth and stagger off the bed. She heard the harsh sound of metal as he did his fly back up.

"Leave the blindfold on until I'm gone," he commanded as he stepped out of her window. "And thanks. That was amazing."

Liz grinned triumphantly. 'I hope he comes again tomorrow night,' she thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

* * *

Her mystery man had come to her every night for the past week. He had touched her in a way no one had ever done before, until she was screaming in ecstasy.

Unlike the second night he'd come to her, he'd barely spoken since. Instead, driving her crazy with his silence as he had made her cum over and over again. And he had refused to let her touch him. It had driven her insane not to be able to touch him or taste him.

During the day, she had been a bumbling idiot. She didn't know who her mystery lover was and so was nervous around all guys, wondering if it was this one or that one who came to her every night. Liz was determined to find out who it was so she could humiliate him for taking advantage of her. Unless of course it was HIM. If it was, she might just have to give him a taste of his own medicine.

Whoa! Where the hell did that come from? Bad, Liz, bad, she scolded herself.

It was the eighth night and although she had resolved to be awake when he came to her, exhaustion had won out yet again.

She had woken to his hands and lips on her body. His mouth had surrounded one nipple, sucking on it languidly as his fingers delved into her body. She bucked unconsciously closer, the pleasure he was creating overriding all her thoughts and her determination to find out who he was.

Liz cried out as he thrust a third finger into her, stretching her impossibly further. His thumb attacked her clit, flicking over it roughly. Delicious sensations arced through her body as he tormented her, knowing all the spots that would drive her higher and higher.

"Please," she whispered.

He stopped all movements, and raised his head from her breast. "Please what?"

The feel of his hot breath whispered over her exposed nipple, causing Liz to shudder.

"I want you inside of me. Please," she begged desperately.

"Not yet. Not tonight."

She growled at him, but he only laughed at her as his fingers started to move again.

Liz had managed to work her hands free from their bindings and slowly lowered them until she could reach the waistband of his pants. She quickly undid them and slipped her hand inside and into his boxers, curling her fingers around his straining erection.

"Shit," he gasped, his fingers stilling inside her as his other hand grasped the edge of the bed.

Liz heard a soft thud as something hit the floor, but before she had time to focus on it, his hand was moving again as his lips attacked a sensitive spot on her neck.

Her hand tightened around him, pumping him roughly. He growled against her skin as he bucked into her hand. His fingers thrust faster and deeper into her, and he curled them, targeting the spot that would send her over the edge. Liz screamed as she came, tightening around his fingers as her muscles convulsed wildly. Her hand jerked him hard and he came with a shudder, his blunt teeth nipping at the skin of her neck.

Once he had clamed down, he scrambled off the bed and was out of the window before she could say a thing, closing it quietly behind him.

Liz sighed, as she slipped the blindfold off, realising she had never found out the identity of her mystery lover.

'Oh well, there's always tomorrow night,' she told herself, drifting off to sleep with a grin on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

* * *

Liz awoke quickly, a grin spreading across her face as she recalled the events of the night before. Yet she was still no closer to finding out her mystery man's identity.

Liz climbed out of bed, gasping in pain as she stood on something hard. Bending down, she picked it up, wondering what it was and how it could have gotten there. She quickly sat down on the bed because her knees gave out when she saw what it was.

A ring!

Michael's ring!

It was a thick band of silver with Antarian symbols engraved into it. She had watched him make it only months before. She finally knew who it was, and she couldn't have been more shocked. She had wanted it to be him, but she hadn't dared to let herself hope.

An evil smirk crossed her face. It was payback time and she knew just what she wanted to do to him.

Luckily it was a Saturday, so she didn't have to worry about getting ready for school. Instead she could spend the time before her shift started plotting exactly how she was going to go about exacting her revenge.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

* * *

Liz was nervous. He was standing so close, the counter between the kitchen and dining area in the Crashdown the only thing separating them. She was trying to act cool, not let him know that she was onto him. But every time she looked in his direction or felt his eyes on her, she wanted to scream and yell and call him names, but most of all, she wanted to storm over there and fuck him. No matter how many people were watching.

'No, not until later,' she scolded herself. 'Then you can have your wicked way with him.' She laughed evilly and put the next part of her plan into action.

Walking into the kitchen area she approached her father.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, sweetie?" he replied, looking up from the books.

"Do you mind if I spend the night at Maria's?" She said, loud enough for her voice to carry to where Michael stood.

"No. Go ahead. Have fun."

"Thanks, Dad." Looking over her shoulder at Michael as she headed back out, she noticed the thoughtful look on his face.

It was all going to plan. He now thought she would be out all night, so he wasn't going to come 'visiting'. Now she just had to hope that he stayed in tonight.

Finally the Crashdown had closed. It was only 10 o'clock, but Liz was exhausted. Michael's shift had finished much earlier in the afternoon, so he didn't know that she hadn't gone to Maria's.

Liz walked slowly up the stairs and ran herself a bath. She figured that she wouldn't be able to go over until at least 2 or 3am. So she had plenty of time to waste.

It was just after 2am when she snuck out her window and down the fire escape. She had wanted to wait longer, but she just couldn't.

Carrying the scarves that she had filched from her mother's wardrobe, she climbed in to her car and headed to his apartment.

She couldn't see any lights in his windows as she pulled up, nor could she hear any sounds when she pressed her ear up against his door. Quickly retrieving the key from its hiding place on the bottom of the door, she opened it as quietly as possible, wincing at the click that sounded impossibly loud as she shut the door behind her.

She crept slowly through the dark apartment, her memory guiding her. She just hoped he hadn't decided to move any of the furniture recently. Liz got to Michael's bedroom door without incident. After checking to make sure that there was no light shining from under it, she carefully reached out and pushed it open.

Once inside she just stopped and stared at him. He was lying on his side, facing away from her and the sheet only covered him to the waist, exposing the gorgeous expanse of his broad, naked back to her eyes. Pulling herself together, she realised she would never get anything done if she just stood there staring at him, and she had so much planned.

Toeing off her shoes she approached the bed and carefully looped one of the scarves around his head, covering his eyes. He stirred and she sucked in a breath, but he didn't wake, instead settling more comfortably into his pillow. Liz quickly tied the blindfold into place.

Now came the hard part, getting Michael to roll onto his back without waking him.

Stopping to think for a minute, she came up with an idea. She lightly ran one hand down his side, tickling him. He squirmed a bit, but didn't move. Liz did it again, but for a bit longer this time and, to her satisfaction, he rolled over onto his back.

As gently as possible, she grasped one of his wrists and lifted his arm above his head, securing it firmly to the headboard. She repeated the same action on his other wrist and both his ankles until he was laying spread eagle on the bed; the only thing covering him being his boxers.

Liz pulled off her clothes and stood next to the bed. She ran her fingers over his chest, tweaking a nipple before moving further down, his gasp spurring her on. She ran her hand over his hard stomach and let her fingers dip below the waistband of his boxers.

She stroked her fingers through the curly hair surrounding his penis, her eyes transfixed by the site of his boxers tenting as he reacted to her touches.

Liz carefully edged his boxers down far enough to expose him to her eyes and hands. She curled her hand around him, hearing his breathing hitch. She stroked him slowly, her fingers running up and down his length. Feeling it grow and harden in the confines of her hand.

His body suddenly stilled, and she knew he was awake. Still stroking him she leant towards his ear.

"Shhh," she murmured as he struggled against the bonds. "Just lie back and enjoy."

Smiling as he sank back, she increased the movements of her hand, delighting when he jerked towards her. She slowly lowered her head until her mouth was hovering just over him, letting her hot breath tease his sensitive sin.

Michael growled, trying to arch closer to her, but she pulled away.

"No, I don't think I will," she whispered as she removed her hand from him.

He whimpered, "Please."

"Nuh-uh," she said. "Payback is a wonderful thing."

The bed dipped as Liz climbed onto it and straddled Michael's body. Her wet heat was pressed against his chest and he moaned at the exquisite torture.

"Do you want to taste me?"

"Yes," Michael groaned.

"Yes what?" she demanded, as she ground her body against him.

"Yes please."

"Good boy."

Liz crawled up his body until she knelt over his face. She lowered down onto him and gasped when his tongue darted out to taste her.

His tongue thrust deep inside of her, drinking her juices. He withdrew from her and flicked at her clit, determined to make her cum, to regain some of his lost control over her. He took her clit between his teeth and bit down, his mouth filling with her essence as she came, her scream echoing around the room.

Liz slowly moved hack down his body and away from the mouth that had just given her one of the most earth-shattering orgasms she'd even experienced.

"Do you want me to make you cum now?" she panted. "Do you want to be inside of me?"

Michael groaned, "Please, please."

She moved until she was poised over his erection, only inches separating them from what they'd both wanted for the past week.

"Please, Liz."

It was the sound of her name echoing from between his lips that spurred her into action. She slid down, taking him into her, encasing him in her slick heat.

"So perfect, so tight." He mumbled. "Liz, I want to see you. Please let me see you."

Liz relented, and removed the blindfold from around his head. He blinked, his eyes adjusting to the light spilling through his windows and bathing her naked body in its warm glow.

"You're so beautiful, Liz. So beautiful."

She raised her body slowly, until only the tip of him remained inside of her, and then sank back down, hard and fast. They both cried out at the contact and Liz increased the pace of her thrusts, riding him hard. Setting a rhythm that they both liked.

He could feel her muscles begin to clench around him and he let himself go, emptying into her as she came, crying each other's name.

Liz collapsed against his chest, her body sated and relaxed.

"Could you undo my hands please, sweetheart?" Michael asked once his breathing was back under control.

"Sorry. Of course." Liz scrambled up and quickly undid his hands and feet, and helping him to remove the boxers bunched around his thighs.

He grasped her around the waist and pulled her back down, snuggling her beside him.

"How did you know it was me?" Michael asked.

"That was easy. You left your ring behind. You must have dropped it in your passion," she giggled.

"Hey," he mock scowled at her, "I didn't hear you complaining."

"I wasn't. Not at all." She grinned at him. "I did wonder though why you didn't want me touching you and why you always hightailed it out of my room as soon as possible if I made you cum."

"I-I feared that if you touched me I would lose control and fuck you, and I told myself that I would never do that. I love you so much, and pleasuring you was one thing, but having sex with you when you didn't know who it was, was a totally different matter. And I didn't even know if you wanted it to be me, or if you were imagining it was someone else." He dropped his head, avoiding meeting her eyes after his admission.

"Michael, look at me," she commanded softly. "I love you too. I wanted it to be you so badly. I was always imagining it was your hands and your tongue driving me crazy. But when I found out it was you, I had to get my revenge."

He smiled in relief. "Well, if that's your idea of revenge, I'm more than happy for you to take revenge on me whenever you want."

"Really? Even now?" She questioned as her hand slid lower and he hardened immediately.

"Oh, yeah. Now is good. Now is very good."

The End.


End file.
